auroraborialis
by phoenix inferno
Summary: Charlie is the center of the Others conspiracy and he dosn't even know it! POV story mainly Charlie's. Multi pairing Slash and some CharClaire main slash is CharSawy. UPDATED! The actual chapter!
1. Piolet chapter

Title: Auroraborialis

Series: Lost

Summery: weird dream style story about 'the others' it's from the point of views of different characters, Charlie's the main char so he has more chapters in his POV. It's a very supernatural story based on a song by bowling for soup. How I don't know but I know it's based on it somehow!

Chapter one

Charlie's POV

Claire lay sleeping quietly on the cave floor, Aaron in the baby carrier I'd made for him. I looked down at my black shoulder bag, that statue, it was taunting me, I could almost hear it saying 'snuff me Charlie' just like that bloody kinder bueno advert. I grabbed the hollow clay Mary and headed in to the forest, un aware I had enticed an audience. About ten meters in to the jungle I decided I'd gone far enough. I smashed the holey mother's head on a near by tree and quickly grabbed one of the six bags of hope that fell from inside, immaculate conception it certainly was as far as I was concerned.

Carefully I undid the bag and was about to pour some on to my hand when I heard the sound of a stick breaking. I knew someone was out there. Quickly I tried to cover up my misdeed but was too late. Sayid emerged from the jungle, he stood in silence staring at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked as if he hadn't seen me.

"I got it for Jack!" I lied, hoping he was still slightly asleep. "It's made from the same stuff as morphine... isn't it?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"In that case," he stepped forward and took the bag out of my hand, "I'll hold on to it." He knelt down and picked up the other five bags I'd let stay on the floor. "We better head back to the cave." He smiled as he stood up and signalled for me to go first. Regrettably I went in front, cursing myself as we walked. I knew about it and I needed it now.

When we got back to the cave I watched him as he stashed MY stash in to _his_ bag. I slumped on to the rock next to Claire. Aaron stirred a little bit then opened his little eyes. I picked him out of his carrier and rocked him back and forth in my arms, slowly, much to my surprise, he actually fell asleep. I didn't even need Soyer shouting to shut him up this time. His tiny little hands wrapped around my finger as I sat up with him in my arms for nearly an hour. As I laid him back in to his carrier I noticed that Sayid was asleep. Seizing the opportune moment I crept over to his bag and undid the zip. At this Time I wasn't aware he was a light sleeper. He grabbed my hand and pointed one of his guns at my head.

"I thought it was for Jack." Sayid teased me.

"OKAY!" I shouted stupidly, waking up half the cave! "I'll leave it! Just, get that fucking gun away from my head!" A crowed gathered around us, Shannon was the first to speak.

"Sayid what the hell's going on!" Stupid bitch if she hadn't asked...

"He's raiding my bag." Sayid knew that the heroine could be left out. " I have something that he is apparently interested in." I put what was in my hand back quickly, luckily I'd grabbed the wrong thing anyways.

"What was he after?" Sun asked. Damn it!

"What were you after Charlie?" Sayid grinned. That bastard was enjoying this. I thought Sayid was a good person but at that moment I would have killed him with more bullets then Ethan.

"Umm..." I had to think quickly. Looking down in to his bag I gulped, hoping that people would be dumb enough to believe me. "I thought I'd seen some gloves."

"Gloves?" They all asked, understandable, they may be thinking it's a crap excuse or I'm a poof looking for fashion.

"Yeah, you see I can take the tip of a glove and put it over the rim of a water bottle for Aaron." Many people nodded and understood how it would make sense, some attempted to look like they thought it did. They were the ones who'd probably figured the flaw out. I'd need some way to actually get the milk from Claire for my excuse to make sense.

" You sure can lie 'ey Charlie?" Sayid grinned in a most annoyingly Soyer like way. Once again the audience gathered. "What you want from my bag is neither good for you or for Claire and Aaron." I couldn't believe it, Sayid was doing the unthinkable. He knelt down and rummaged before pulling out one of the small bags. He showed it to the growing crowed. Why is he doing this to me? was all I could think. "I took this off of him about an hour ago in the jungle. He found it in a crashed Nigerian smuggling plane, the same one Boone was in." Every one was awake, including Claire. She hadn't had more then seven hours sleep in nearly two days. I looked to her, hoping for her to not mind, I knew what I'd done was bad but I wasn't expecting what happened. She was just staring at me angrily then she walked forewords and hit my face. It hurt badly and I knew I deserved it but she was still over reacting a bit I thought.

"You bastard!" She shouted at me, I flinched and feared an other slap, it reminded me to much of things of my past. "Don't you ever come near me or Aaron again." Tired or not she was still very pissed off at me.

"Claire I..." I started, but thinking of no suitable thing to say faded in to silence. Yammering and gossip spread amongst the crowed watching me. They all added some ridiculous comment to a string of Chinese not so whispers. I wanted to look up at Claire and tell her I'd never do it again but I couldn't guarantee it. I didn't even feel clean enough to speak to her, I felt useless and shaky. The reason for my shaking I didn't know, it could've been the lack of heroine in take or the heat or even fear, fear of loosing Claire and Aaron. I'd none them for such a small amount of time yet still they meant more to me then any 'friends' from before the crash. I pushed my way past Sayid and in to the forest. I started running, I wasn't sure where of why I just ran. Many times on my way past the drug plane and to the black smoke I tripped up on the broken and un done laces of my checked Vans. When I reached the beach I walked towards the fire, I wobbled so much with each step. I hadn't had any water for hours. I reached the fire then took a few steps backwards, causing my self to nearly fall down. It was too hot near the fire, it made me feel worse. I stood there, staring at the dancing flames as they flickered in to the warning sign of black smoke. Dizzy and tired my legs gave way, I fell to the ground, breathing in a mouthful of warm salty sand probably swarming with animal piss. But I couldn't care less I was to tired to spit it out. I lay there, I can't even remember breathing in this time, until some one appeared from the forest and walked over to me. I couldn't make out who they were at the time but I'd later hate the sight of them even more then I did now.

xoxoxoxoxox

Sayid's POV

Why did she hit him? He may've been a liar but he wasn't the sought of person you should hit. He's to frail and obviously didn't have a good childhood.

"What did you do that for?" I asked the angry Australian women. She glowered at me then turned to take her baby out of the carrier, waking up him up and making Charlie's work useless. "i was only having some fun. Charlie would have made the right choice. Even if he didn't all the difference you'd notice in him would be a little bit more confidence. He's been on that for so long he depends on it." Why was I saying this? All I was doing was making things worse. I decided to follow Charlie to make sure he'd be okay. I went to where I thought I'd find him, the plane, but he wasn't there. I almost felt proud of him for not going there first. I kept on the same trail we'd taken earlier until we emerged at the beach. Still there was no Charlie. The fire raged on still as it had been added to recently. Foot prints on the ground then a set of two lines, some one being dragged, I assumed one was Charlie and followed them in to the jungle. After a little while a realised where I was going, it made my heart stop and I wondered if Charlie would be okay. That women could not be trusted. I approached where she lived silently, she needn't know I was there until later.

I looked in to her 'home' and saw Charlie laying on the floor, he looked terrified as she smiled at him. I listened to what she said to him as she sat down by the younger British man.

"You think I'm going to hurt you don't you?" She grinned down at Charlie who in response gave a faint nod. "Don't worry, I just have a sixteen year old scratch that I need to be seen to." I guessed she meant something very mature then wondered why she'd do this to Charlie. "You know, Charlie, was it? I always found English men so attractive when I was a girl. The accent and the difference is just amazing." Her finger traced teasingly over the top of Charlie's chest. She slid a hand up his shirt and pulled the purple stripes off of the young Charlie. I kept quiet, not daring to move in case she saw me and then she may try to hurt Charlie. I felt slightly sick as I carried on watching her molest my friend, poor Charlie, he looked so scared. As she kissed him all across his top half her other hand trailed down to the rim of his trousers. This he didn't stand for, he hit her hand away. Well done! She didn't take it from him though and showed him that by threatening him with one of her large guns she kept near by at all times. I decided that now would be a good time to leave, I would wait up for Charlie to return, just in case he needed help. I hoped that Jack would be back, just in case...

As I sat up for the night the group who went to the hatch showed no sign of returning soon. At about five in the morning, I assumed any ways, a pants only wearing Charlie snuck back in to the cave. I sighed and walked over to him. I handed him a pair of trousers and a shirt. Puffy eyes full of sorrow and fear stared up at me.

"I'm sorry." He stared up at me, expecting some sought of response. "I went..." He was trying to tell me what had happened. I felt sorry as I watched the grown man nearly break down in to violent sobs, his whole body shook. I sat down by him and gave the now clothed Charlie my blanket.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I smiled, his eyes leaked tears as we sat on the rocks.

"I went to..." He tried to tell me again where he'd been. I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort but he flinched at the contact.

"Don't talk about it unless you are ready to." We sat in silence and listened to the noise of the bugs and creatures that were out there, slowly the sound of birds took over as the sun rose.

"It's beautiful." Charlie stated, I almost saw a smile on his face, even after what had just happened. Charlie, I feared, may never smile again. For some reason this bothered me. I think I like his cheeky grin, even his fake smiles were nice. I didn't answer but was about to when we were interrupted by the return of Jack and the others. They walked past us, barely glancing. Only Kate stopped and looked at how Charlie looked.

"What happened?" She knelt in front of the blond and looked in to his cloudy eyes. She turned to me to speak again after getting no answer, just a vacant stare, from Charlie. "Sayid what happened? Is he okay?" Jack then realised that Kate wasn't directly behind him and approached us, he too noticed a problem with Charlie.

"You do not need to know." I told them, quickly catching Charlie glance at me as I said this.

"They..." Charlie choked back something. "They can know." He smiled faintly at me, I was relived to see him smile. "I know you know." He spoke again to me. It shocked me that he could have figured it out.

"I... " I was going to deny knowing but decided against it. "How much?" I asked Charlie, not sure if the drug business needed to be mentioned.

"All of it." His throat sounded sore as he closed his eyes. Kate sat next to him and he leaned on her. Kate wanted Charlie to be safe, some times the way she looked at him could lead me to believe she wanted a bit more then his safety, but then she looked at Jack and it was clear. I sighed and cleared my throat. Jack took a seat on the ground on the other side of Kate. Had Soyer been here there would've been a joke about it being 'story telling time'.

"Charlie took some of the heroine from the other plane." My throat clenched, I couldn't keep telling this, I needed an interruption. Luckily for me Locke was there.

"The plane that Boone was in?" He asked, suddenly taking interest. "There's about a hundred statues full of the stuff."

"I know, I didn't know he was previously addicted and pointed it out on our way to get Aaron back." I looked at Kate's and Jack's expressions. "Claire found out and hit him. He ran away towards the black smoke." Here is where I almost found myself laughing.

"Did the others get him?" Jack asked me.

"Did he get burnt or hurt some other way?" Kate asked, now subconsciously stroking Charlie's soft blond hair. I shook my head.

"You know the French lady?" I asked, not mentioning a name because they may not remember that.

"All to well." Jack sighed.

"She... she," I couldn't say it. I looked to the brit for some help but found his face even deeper in to Kate's shoulder then before. I heard a faint mumble from Charlie and Kate leaned in closer to hear.

"It sounds like rape seed." John said, he knew what Charlie was saying but he couldn't even say it.

"She raped him?" Jack just stared at me, hoping to be told it wasn't true. But it was, i had to nod to confirm then I heard and saw Charlie break out in to violent shakes and sobs. Kate held him close and rested her chin on the top of his head. Hurley had walked straight in to the cave to get some sleep but he, and a few others, could hear what was being said. He told me later that day that Claire had heard and said that it serves him right.

End of chapter one...

Yayness! the first chapter is over and it's very long. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think and as it is a work in progress I will take suggestions even for pairings you'd like to see. So far it's really going to be a K/J, C/C, C/S and an other C/S.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's the second chapter and I was wondering why some of the people who red it didn't review… I nearly got depressed, until I got a review from someone. Yay! I get to emotional over reviews sometimes… I'm still too young to deal with rejection.

Chapter two: Sayid's POV

I sat on the beach we'd once lived on; Charlie wouldn't stay in the caves any longer. I'd agreed to stay with him every two nights and Kate would stay with him on the others. I watched the blond man in front of me fidget nervously as he watched the sea's increasing violence.

"You look nervous." I stated, tired of the silence we'd been sharing for nearly two days.

"I'm worried about the others. The ones on the raft." He looked up at me with woeful eyes. I sighed and tried to find some sought of comforting remark to make. I couldn't find one, for all I knew they were dead, so we sat in silence for even longer. I hated the odd silences that had grown when any one was near Charlie. Claire had still not even tried to talk to Charlie, and he, sensing she was still very pissed, had stayed away. We sat for hours in silence, even long after the sun went down. Sense it was just the two of us we didn't need a big fire but we built one any ways. We didn't know if someone would come by and see it, or maybe the raft needed help to get back.

Charlie sat on the other side of the fire, I watched him through the red and orange, noticing the way it lit up his tired expressions in to a horror movie glow. I noticed the shaking in his small frame, he twitched even worse now and I wondered what was going through his mind, just wishing I could know…

Charlie's POV (just a quick one!)

Use the shake and vac and put the freshness back…

Sayid's POV (oh and the above is a jingle for a cleaner add. Recently used in a 'how clean is your home add.)

The blanket around my shoulder and not his made me feel guilty. I stood up and approached him, I dropped the blanket on his shoulders. He jumped as it touched him, then, realising it was just a blanket, he clutched it tightly on to him.

"Thanks." I thought I heard him mumble in to his purple and black shirt. I sat down close to him and he glared at me with cold bluey grey eyes. I scooted a few inches away from him and he settled down again. "I just don't…" He started to explain why he didn't want me to close to him but I interrupted.

"It's okay." I smiled and, much to my surprise, he grinned back. He looked so tired, large grey bags under his eyes made me feel so sorry for him. He hadn't got enough sleep. Well duh! Why am I saying that! He yawned and closed his eyes, I prayed he'd be able to sleep tonight. I heard his breathing deepen and steady and I knew he was asleep. I sighed; he hadn't slept since it happened. He fell to his side, leaning on my shoulder he murmured in his sleep. It was inaudible yet it wasn't bad. I guessed the reason he hadn't been sleeping as a fear of night mares about two days ago. I looked down at him, he was peaceful and I chose to liken his face to that of a depiction of the angel Gabriel. Blond hair fell in to his face and I felt my heart skip as he wriggled closer to me. I sighed and thought about sleeping but I decided I should stay awake, just in case something were to happen.

Charlie's POV

He thinks I'm asleep. I couldn't sleep after what had happened, but I didn't want to worry him. And any ways, if I closed my eyes like this I may _actually_ be able to sleep somehow. It was clear he didn't feel safe going to sleep but he needed rest as much as I did. He drifted off slowly, but I still couldn't get to sleep. I sat up and removed the blanket from my shoulders. His gesture was nice but very much the opposite of what I needed. I felt to hot, I had been feeling like I was on fire for nearly as long as I haven't been sleeping. But, for some reason, it was even worse that night, I ran my hand across my forehead and it didn't feel good. I fell backwards on to the sand and felt my self loosing power, I knew he was a light sleeper so I reached over to him and said his name quietly, trying to wake him.

Sayid's POV

I jolted up at the touch to my arm, and the mention of my name in the way of asking for help. I looked over and saw Charlie. I wanted to freak out, he had looked fine a minute ago. I leaned over and took his temperature with the back of my hand, he was burning up. I tried to sit him up and to get him to wake up.

"Charlie? Charlie can you hear me? You need to stay with me Charlie." I repeated my self over and over again as I fumbled for my water bottle which was some where behind me. Finding it I quickly removed the cap and tried to get him to drink it. His mouth was only open a little but he still took some. I felt relieved to know he was still conscious; he hadn't choked on the water after all. "Charlie? Can you hear me? I need to go get Jack. Do you want to come with me?" I looked down at him, praying that he'd open his eyes and let me help him to jack. He didn't open his eyes but he did nod. I lifted him up off the ground and put one of my hands under his legs by his knees. I then propped him up on the other and carried him in to the woods. Once again I thought of a Soyer like saying, something annoying like, where are the happy couple going for a honey moon. It was late and I didn't expect Jack to be up but I knew he'd need to be woken. I saw the glow of the fire up ahead and quickened my pace.

"Help!" I shouted to get someone's attention. Also I just wanted to piss people off by waking them up, filling in for Soyer in a sense. John Locke was the first one there. He looked at Charlie then up at me.

"What the hell happened?" He asked, accusing me with his tone.

"I fell asleep and he woke me up, barely conscious. At least I'm telling the truth." I glared angrily at John. Why should he be able to treat me like this, he'd lied about Boone. Locke could sense what I meant and grabbed Charlie off of me. Reluctant to leave he urged me on to get Jack, pointing out that I was tired and could trip easily in the cave. I ran through just waking clumps of people to get to Jack. He was rubbing sleep from his eyes, lucky bastard.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, looking up at urgent eyes.

"It's Charlie. He's burning up and he collapsed on the beach." I was panting from the run, normally it wouldn't have been a strain but lugging the tiny little bit of weight that is Charlie made things slightly harder. He stood up and followed me to where John had laid the basest down. I watched as Jack looked Charlie over before starting to do a few quick and easy tests, he felt his forehead, looked in to his eyes by lifting the lid and leaned close to Charlie's stomach to listen for a heart beat. He straightened up and sighed, rubbing his face in a very doctorish way. "Is he going to be okay?" I asked, sounding like a mother.

"He must've been feeling this coming. It's not the sought of thing that just appears. He hasn't been drinking enough. Sleeping enough and he hasn't been eating enough. Sayid you should've noticed this."

"He drinks more then ever and has an excellent appetite. And before you even suggest it he's not goring and throwing it up afterwards." I was angry that Jack was accusing me and saying that Charlie was doing this to him self.

"I don't mean just the past few days, maybe it's been festering and he's tried to get red of it by eating and drinking. Sayid, he will be fine, I promise." Damn! Now I was worrying even more, the way he's said 'I promise' just spelt doom. "Get some sleep. He'll be awake by the time you are." He smiled and nodded to me to leave the area. How could I sleep? How could I?... then I fell asleep. Quickly as I sat down I was a sleep. I was sitting near Hurly and Claire.

Jack's POV (Yay a new one!)

Damn it Charlie! I shouted in my head as I looked down at the blond man on the rock in front of me. I couldn't figure it out. I didn't know why he was sick. He seemed fine and Sayid had been watching him so well. I couldn't have damn well told Sayid I didn't know though. Kate appeared by my sighed and sat by Charlie's head. She stroked his hair like he was some sought of Border collie dog. She looked at me and could tell something was very wrong.

"I don't know." I sighed angrily at my self in an effort to get her to stop staring at me. I couldn't figure it out, I stressed out so much, not wanting another person I could actually consider a 'friend'' to die. I spent the whole night threating and trying every thing I could. Many times Kate and Sun tried to get me to stop, telling me to just wait. Maybe Sayid did know something and just needed time to think about it. I wanted to go over and shout at him. Why hadn't he told me more, why!

"Damn it!" I swore back and forth as I paced the cave. As the day broke I realised Charlie had gone very plae. "Shit." I leant down and put two of my fingers on the vein on the back of his neck. I couldn't feel a pulse. I put my hand over my mouth and squeezed my eyes tightly together. Kate came running in as she heard me let out one audible sob. She saw the look in my eye then looked up at Charlie. Kate, I could tell, wanted to be strong. However, she had loved Charile, I knew she had, maybe not in a romantic way, but she had. She looked down at me then ran away. I saw her run and watched her run staight in to the arms of Sayid. He was unsure what she was crying about but when he looked at me he got it. That look on his face... that horror. I couldn't bear it.

Charlie's POV

Where am I? Why is it dark? Am I running? My feet are moving, I must be. But where? Am I running to or from? I can hear Sayid telling me to stay with him, Jack cursing and crying from more then one. I sudenly stop running. I look around and see an odd purple light aproachng, it passes through me like I'm not even here. I see a baby in a cot in front of me, where it came from i don't know. I hear it cry out and run to it's side, I look in and there's nothing. I hear someone calling me, they seem so far away. It's Sayid, he's upset, he's shouting at me, telling me that it can't happen, I can't be dead. Of course I'm not dead. I feel something warm against my lips and my eyes open, I feel a pulse running, I had been when it stopped.

Sayid's POV

I couldn't believe it. How could Charlie be dead? It's imposible, nothing that only makes him hot a pass out can realy be fatal could it? Shit listen to me. I'm making excuses. I transfere Kate on to Jack and walk on my own to wards Charlie. Every one else watching Jack and Kate as they're bombarded with questions. I walked over to Charlie and spoke, quietly at first then I started shouting, turning my head to make sure no one was watching. Sure as hell that no one was watching I leant over and pressed my lips against Charlie's cold chapped lips. They were meant to be cold anyways. They weren't they were warm and I felt them part. I pulled back quickly to find my self looking down in to his open eyes, staring up at me with disbelief. Shit!

To be continued...

He he... Sayid kissed Charlie Sayid kissed Charlie. Ha! Sorry I'm having to much fun for it being my first day back at school. Please review, at least two reviews or I'm not continuing. Hell I don't care they can be from the same person I just need two to feel like it's worth my study time.


	3. Chapter 3

He hee… I loved the reviews! Especially the one saying that the kiss was just wrong, I loved that honesty it was great. And very upbringing after thinking I might as well quit righting sense no one seemed to be reviewing. I should warn on some slash, nothing to great though (I believe in Claire/Charlie), to young to write lemon (I think that's the term). But… oh just read it!

Chapter three Claire's POV

I was so mad at him; I wished he'd just drop dead. Okay, I was being slightly emotional but still… I didn't mean for it to happen. When Jack told me and the other's around what had happened my heart sank. I felt so responsible. I started crying and felt Kate putting her arm around me. I sobbed and sobbed until I heard shouts coming from the area Charlie had been laid. Sayid came running out looking really shocked.

"He's not dead." He stated blankly to Jack. Silence edged over the group and Jack gave Sayid a confused glare. Jack opened his mouth to contradict but was stopped when Charlie interrupted, walking out of the cave area and smiling. My heart skipped a beat and I ran forward and squeezed him so tightly I was afraid I'd hurt him.

"I thought you hated me." He whispered in my ear as my head snuggled in to his shoulder.

Jack's POV

How is he alive? He had no pulse, he'd stopped living! Yet still… he's there, he's standing there, hugging Claire. How could I have missed his pulse? That's impossible. Well, it's possible but not probable. I walked over to the British man and stared at him.

"I'm not dead Jack." He told me, trying to stop my confusion but really just perplexing me more.

"How?" I asked, sounding incredible stupid.

"Umm… I never stopped running, or at least not for long." He grinned slightly then noticed that I didn't get it. "Stop running' Watership bloody down?" I must have looked even more confused because he gave me a pity sigh then patted me on the shoulder with a freed hand.

Charlie's POV

How could Jack think I was dead? I was so confuse but the attention of 'rising from the dead' was fine by me. Jack seemed equally confused. I smiled a 'talk later' at him then pried Claire off of me. I turned to find Sayid slinking in to the forest, sighing I took to follow. I knew the other would be wondering why I was chasing after him but I didn't mind, what ever they wanted to believe was fine by me. I knew what was going on. I found Sayid sitting on a rock about a twenty minute walk out of the cave area. He looked up at me from where he sat as I took a perch on a tree branch that hung low to the ground. He smiled weakly.

"I thought you were dead, I was saying goodbye."

"It doesn't bother me. If it were, oh say, Locke, I would've hit him. Whacked him as hard as I could. But it wasn't." I smiled and noticed a sense of relief in the way he de-tensed.

"If that was Locke, I would've hit him off of you. He's too old. It's wrong for him to be with someone your age." I suddenly felt a little confused.

"What's that meant to mean?" How old do you think I am?" I asked, intrigued that he must think I'm quite damn young.

"I don't know, twenty? Twenty-three? Early twenties." He nodded a few times and I burst out laughing, I just laughed, I couldn't believe how young he thought I was. "How old are you then?" He grinned in one corner of his mouth. I choked a little.

"Twenty five." I smiled, he looked up at me and we laughed. I was having fun, neither of us aware at the time passing, the fact that I'd nearly died, or that he'd kissed me. Good kisser I might add. Shannon's lucky, if I were a poof I'd go with him, or even if Claire wasn't on the island. Sawyer would be a close second. What am I saying? Just forget it 'kay?

When it was about lunch time according to our stomachs we headed back to camp, but we decide to go the scenic route, completely out of our way to walk on the beach. We walked by Sawyer's tent and I decided to get some payback. I rummaged through his stuff and emerged with a coat of his that I quite liked. Sayid shook his head dismissively at my action and took the coat off of me and put it back in Sawyer's tent.

"It's not like it was his." I stated angrily.

"It could've been. Anyways we shouldn't sink to his level." There he was Sawyer hater in all his pride. I didn't hate Sawyer, I found him entertaining. It was fun to listen to others bitch about him.

As me and Sayid joked about the southerner on our trip across the beach we didn't expect what happened next. You may be now though with me saying that we didn't expect it and all. There, laying unconscious on that sand was the cocky man himself. I ran over, Sayid realising what it was then following. I put my ear down to listen for breathing, it was there, I looked for a wound. It was there, a gun wound, by the looks. Quickly I ripped the arms of the black shirt Sawyer was wearing, sea soaked and over worn. I tied, or at least tried to tie, them around the wound to stop any bleeding. I noticed Sayid just staring shocked me.

"What the fuck are you still doing here?" I shouted rashly, Sayid shook his head a few times before running towards the caves.

Sayid's POV

Why was I just staring, wondering what was going on. My feet wouldn't move. I knew what I was meant to do, what I should be doing. I should be half way to getting Jack by now. Poor Jack, two near death situations in 24 hours. Charlie was acting like I used to in situations, he was almost calm, knew what he was meant to be doing, actually helping. When he shouted at me I decided it would be a good time to go.

Entering the caves in very much the same fashion I found Kate and Jack talking to Hurley and Locke about the hatch. Uncaring about what they said was inside, I interrupted to tell them what we'd just found.

"Sawyer." I exhaled, and then breathed in heavily. "On the beach..." Repeat last step. "Shot..."

"Is this a joke Sayid?" Kate asked, why would I be joking? I'm not a joker type.

"No! I'm not joking. Charlie's down there now with him, we need help. Jack, I know what you just went thorough but Sawyer could use some help."

"You hate him more then I do. Why are you so caring suddenly?" Exactly what I'd like to know.

"I don't know. Charlie just shouted and asked me what the fuck I was still doing standing and staring instead of helping."

"You lost your cool?" Locke asked, god I hate him. "And Charlie's the secure one? Did you two swap personalities or something?" He grinned, making jokes at a time like this? Who would do that? After nearly half an hour of arguing I managed to get Kate to believe me. We went on our way to the beach, Charlie and Sawyer making there way back. When we ran in to them Charlie was supporting the newly conscious American on his shoulder and helping him walk back on his own.

"Holey shit!" Kate exclaimed at the sight. "You were telling the truth!"

"Nice to see you to freckles." Sawyer managed a weak smile then a grimace of pain. Charlie nearly gave way under the additional weight so I helped him out the rest of the way back. We didn't speak; no one would talk the entire way. It took quite a while to get back, Charlie having to stop every now and then, Sawyer had to weigh a lot more then the English man. As we entered the camp an odd silence followed us with his best friend, hushed murmurs, close behind. We walked right up to Jack and stood staring at him. He looked up in disbelief.

"Jesus Christ." Jack grinned, "You look like shit."

"You look great too doc." Sawyer gave a sarcastic smile to match the tone of his voice.

"Stop talking, you'll 'urt you self." Charlie piped over an ongoing exchange of sarcasm between the two older men. I was supporting Sawyer with one arm, only to help Charlie though.

TTFN

See ya soon in the next chapter. Hope you like dis one, please review.!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Hi ya'll I am so super duper sorry it took so long to load up this chappie! BTW I need to sing the line of a song to set the mood for this next chapter ahem (clears throat.) It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off! I hate this song but it does work… soughta, not really, please don't hit me! Slahiness alert! I will have Claire Charlie I just need to get to that bit, it takes time ya know!

Sawyer's POV

"Oh great! It's the Hobbit!" I said sarcastically as Charlie walked out of the forest. He seemed to be the only one who knew I even existed. He brought me water down from the caves along with fruit and cooked fish. I started calling him hobbit when I realised a striking resemblance between him and that Merry from LOTR. He actually didn't seem to mind his nick name, unlike others on the island --'

"Yes master Frodo." He grinned and sat on the sand next to me. "I brought you a nice fish, be better with some 'taters." His Samwise impersonation was actually very good. I took the fish off of him and took a bite. No bones. We're stranded on some bloody island and he manages to fillet the fish! I looked up at him with a questioning expression to ask how. "Oh! The fish? I once had a part time job at a fish mongers. Easy as hell really. I can teach you." He grinned widely but I shook my head 'no' in response.

"Just keep up the good work Hobbit." I finished the fish and took one of the water bottles off of him.

"What do you miss most?" He suddenly asked me. Unsure why, I thought for a split second then spoke.

"Why in hell's bells would you wanna know that?"

"'cause that's how I got Claire to come back to the caves."

"Why would I go to the caves?" I asked, getting slightly pissed.

"Because it's better then being alone out here."

"I'm not. I have my books and a short, hobbit shaped pain in the ass!" He gulped but persisted, he really wanted me to go the caves.

"You're nearly out of books and I can't stay down here all the time. Now tell me what you miss bloody well the most!" What I miss most? Something he couldn't give… something he COULD but wouldn't give me. I can't believe I said it now.

"I miss sex." I grinned, sensing his nervousness as he twitched slightly at my answer. "Can you do that, Hobbit?"

"I…I…" I swallowed down his fear and stared me in the eyes. "If you'll go back to the caves then yes…" Taken back a hell of a lot my eyes widened and I just stared at him. I know this is the kind of moment when you can see the wrinkles in my forehead.

"Nope. Can't say I will go. Even if you was taller and female."

"Fine." He got up, dumping the remainder of the supplies on the ground and left.

Damn… now I'm lonely.

Charlie's POV

Fuck fuck fuckity fuck! How could I have said that? What should I do now? I've got this horrible vision of a naked Sawyer straddling me. EW! Gross get red off it! I'm hitting my self on the head and it's not helping! Ohh! Books! I pick them up and sigh. Comic books. Must be Hurley's.

"Dude, you better not get 'peanut butter' on them." He took the off of me with a smile on his face. "You actually want to read these or something?"

"Or something. No, actually, I wanted to give them to Sawyer to read." His smile quickly changed.

"Sorry but I don't trust him. These are worth to darn much."

"How much?" I question evil, trying to creep him out and make him paranoid that I'd steal them. I think I'm successful.

"Oh…" Yep, he's noticed the look on my face. "Not much, not much dude."

"Then can I take them to Sawyer?"

"Fine, but I'm coming to." He grabs a water bottle of the floor and passes me the comics. Huh… I didn't know there was a comic of Star wars.

Vincent's POV

Woof. I wanna hump that leg. Woof

Charlie's POV

Me and Hurley walked through the forest and emerged on to the beach. The sun was setting over the far horizon. I'd never really taken the time to look at it before, or at least, not in a long time. Hurley's breathing started to get a bit more audible and he was obviously tire, luckily we were there. As we walked up to Sawyer the southerner sat up and _smiled_ at us. And not a sarcastic smile either. I guess nearly dying will, after a few times, make you fairly human.

"Hobbit!" He grinned at me then noticed what I had in my hands.

"I brought you some books." I crouched in front of him and handed them to nhim. He looked first at them, them me, then Hurley, then me again.

" Please tell me you're kidding." He sighed, I felt a little disappointed. "I'm not going to read comic books!"

"Dude! They're graphic novels!" I heard Hurley say, I wasn't really aware of him though, the only person who existed at that moment was Sawyer. His cold eyes stared at me. I felt like I'd insulted him by bringing him the comics, why was he reacting so harshly? I stood up slowly and gave the books to Hurley. Hurley gave me a very odd look then shrugged and headed back to the caves. I think I heard him mumble something rude on his way. I stood staring at the sunset for ages, until it didn't exist any more anyway. I felt cold and depressed. Why was I so upset over what Sawyer had said… why did I feel like I was going to cry? I think I was probably just sleep deprived.

"Charlie?" I heard Sawyer say as he got up and stood next to me. "I'll come to the caves." I looked at him, I must have had very red and puffy eyes because he sighed and put his arm around my shoulder. It felt weird. Why was he being so nice to me? "Why does it matter so much to you anyway?" He asked, a question I quite wondered about myself.

"I don't know. I guess it doesn't." I tried to sound a bit more macho but it didn't work and probably ended up making me sound like I was about to burs in to violent sobs. Now I feel very stupid about my self at that moment.

A few day's later

I was sitting on a boulder outside the cave when I heard a rustling; I set off after the noise. I followed it for at least an hour before it stopped. How big of an idiot was I? If you hear a rustling you don't follow it, especially if it leads you really, really high up the mountain! That's exactly what it did and yet I was dumb enough to follow it all the way… ON MY OWN!

I saw a large rock in front of me but nothing else. I turned to leave and that's when it happened...

Sayid's POV

I flitted about the camp, my headache has increased almost tenfold sense Charlie and I found Sawyer. It wasn't Sawyer making it worse though. He's changed and to be honest I quite like the new Sawyer. He's still the most infuriating person on the island but he's not AS bad now. Sawyer and Jack were arguing over something to my left and Claire and Kate pondered where Charlie had gone to my right. I had to prioritise what to become part of first. I decide to break up the fight first then join in the discussion. Charlie had been gone for nearly three hours now; every one was starting to get a little antsy. That's why Jack and Sawyer were fighting, Sawyer was insisting that he should go after Charlie but Jack said that Charlie was fine and probably just wanted some time alone. I agree with Sawyer.

"Look." I stated, getting Jack's attention quite quickly. "I have to say I agree with Sawyer, we all know that Charlie isn't the best at taking care of himself." Kate then cut in, agreeing with me and Sawyer.

"We also know that that French lady would like to exact her revenge for Charlie ditching her after well… you know." Sawyer didn't.

"I know what? Some one fill me in. I know he nearly died, got caught with the drugs what else am I missing?"

"French lady raped him." Locke filled in the gaps from where he was sitting a few meters away from us. I gave him a death glare and turned to see Sawyer's expression.

"Ya see? I didn't know that and still didn't feel safe with him out there! Now let's go find him!" I nodded and looked at Jack, as did Sawyer and Kate.

"What? Sense when did HE need my blessing?" Jack said angrily in a very out of character attitude as he sulked away. Sawyer looked a little annoyed but more proud that he managed to egg of Jack so easily.

We headed in to the forest, none of us having the slightest idea where Charlie had headed. Sawyer's growing eagerness to find Charlie was starting to get to me. Kate seamed almost neutral as she tried to scan the floor for tracks.

"This way!" She suddenly exclaimed. Sawyer and I darted after her as she ran through the thick under growth. We found our selves stopping as we got higher up and Kate lost her trail.

"Can you hear that?" Sawyer whispered to me, I listened to what sounded lie nothing for a bit then heard it. I muffled scream.

Sawyer's POV

Sayid's eyes stared up at me as we heard the scream again. My heart began to race, I ran towards the sound but felt Sayid stopping me from going any further. He put his finger to his lips to silence my protests. We peered in to the clearing like area the screams came from. There we saw it. Some man had Charlie pinned to the rocks his face right by Charlie's whispering in to my Hobbit's ear. I saw Charlie squirming and he cried out as the man licked his neck and chest. I couldn't take it any longer, I pushed Sayid away from me and stormed forwards, and angrily I grabbed the man and pulled him off Charlie. I looked at his face and didn't recognize him. I knew what most people looked like; even If I didn't know names I knew faces. He smirked at me the simply pushed me away, he was so powerful I fell backwards and landed by Charlie on the rock. The man leaned in closer to Charlie who shivered and clung tightly on to my arm.

"Another time, oh prophesised one." He grinned and walked away, only then did Kate and Sayid emerge from the tree line. Kate sat next to Charlie on the other side and put her arm around him. Sayid just looked at us.

"You could've helped!" I shouted at him, he glared at me but didn't answer.

"You don't have very good luck do you?" Sayid almost joked as he looked at Charlie. Charlie's eyes met Sayid's and he shivered again. His grip to my arm tightened and I felt the way his mall body shook. I felt so sorry for him. Why? Why was he affecting me so much? I knew I'd changed sense the raft, still my mind wondered if Michael and Jin had made, but I never thought I could change so much!

End of chapter!

Hopes you like it! Please review and tell me what you think! Also I'd like to thank al those who reviewed the last chapter… you are one very nice person! YAY for you! May your life be filled with happy thoughts and fairy dust!

TTFN


	5. alternate chapter 5

An alternate next chapter!

Me mate came up with a great possibility for chapter five that was just so funny I had to write it! Hope you like it… I know she'll be surprised to see it on line! It's not a POV chappie cuz it just aint…

Now to begin!

Charlie sat on his own in the caves; every day more and more people were taking 'day trips' down to the beach. He sighed and looked around, not even Sawyer or Sayid. To keep him company. He liked to stay at the caves because he used to be with his friends all day, now there was no one else there he was regretting his choice. He got up and headed towards the beach. On his way he ran in to a very unwanted person, the 'mystery man' from a few days ago. Charlie scowled, and would have ignored that man, if it had been for his gold underpants and boots ensemble.

The time it took to make that confused glare was all it took; he grabbed Charlie and dragged him off in to the forest. Charlie kicked and screamed like a little girl as he was dragged across the mountain to the other side of the island.

He saw more people, they looked at him, some grinned sadistically and others just blanked as they saw him go by. No one tried to stop the mad man pulling him by at all. Charlie was taken and thrown in to a pit, he sat in the pit quietly and waited, waited and waited, until he got bored and decided to try and escape. He stood up and pushed him self up to the rim of the pit, there he could see no guards, no one was watching him. He smiled to himself and climbed out, easy as pie. Mmmm… pie.

Smiling he ran quite quickly back to the caves, he got closer then realised, it was to easy, why had it been so easy to escape, people should have been watching him. There was a reason why they kept going for him, so why weren't they making sure he didn't escape? His pace slowed as he approached the cave, he heard voices, some were happy and some were angry or crying. Slowly he snuck around the tree line to get a good view, he saw them, the people from that creepy village on the far side of the island, and they had all of the other survivors tied up. He squinted to see that, in the distance, the gold panted man was kicking Sawyer REALLY hard. Charlie grimaced and thought about making some kind of amazing rescue mission, but, just as he was about to run away, some guards appeared. He gulped as the very tall men grabbed his arms and guided him in to the clearing; they were being very gentle and careful not to hurt him.

"Charlie!" Some of the others exclaimed, "We were worried about you." Jack said urgently as he looked up at Charlie.

"I'm fine." Charlie muttered as he was pushed to the ground, harshly this time. The gold panted man ran over and hit the guard.

"Don't lay a finger on him!" the man shouted. Jack looked at Charlie as if to ask him 'why?' but Charlie didn't make eye contact with any one. Sawyer was brought over and thrown to the floor aggressively.

"Sawyer!" Charlie shirked as he noticed that Sawyer was bleeding, he wasn't the only one. A very pale woman who was part of the others jumped down and bit hard on to Sawyer's bleeding finger. She sucked the blood off of it and sat up to a bunch of very odd looks, and a kick to the head from Charlie who fell on to his back in the process of kicking her.

"Sorry about that." A young male Other took the woman away and held her tightly as more blood came to Sawyer's wound. "She thinks she's a vampire. Sucks blood from anything, it's funny at first, and then it gets quite gross." Charlie actually smiled, he felt like this guy could be quite fun, and not just because he had an English accent!

The end!

Okay… this wasn't meant to be serious or good… but Mad's would luv to know what you think!


	6. Actual chapter five

Hi ya'll! This is CHAPTER FIVE! And I'd like to thank you if you read this! I'm going to tackle this chapter a little bit differently by using third person, in case you can't tell, I suck at POV stories. I suck at third person as well but I think I'm a little better at it. Also I apologise in advance for the way this chapter goes really weird about half way through… just watched scream 2. It fucks you up.

Let us begin…

Charlie cowered away from Jack's harsh words. Anger and sarcasm drenched each onslaught. The small blond found himself comfort in the arms of a wanted criminal and murder; Kate hugged him as Jack went on.

"Oh for god's sake Jack just shut up!" Kate suddenly shouted, causing Charlie to jump a little. "How was he to know what was out there? You would have done the same thing!" She defended Charlie's incense in the matter that had occurred under an hour ago, she didn't doubt that Charlie had made a bad move; but nor could she say that she, or anyone else in that situation, wouldn't have done the same thing.

"Kate, I know I would have but I didn't, did I. He did!" Jack pointed several times, tearing the air with each thrust of his hand, each time causing Charlie to flinch from the accusations of stupidity. Kate stood up and stepped between Jack and the British man. "What? You think I'm going to hurt him. Don't you?" Jack began a rant in a most un-jack like fashion. By this time quite a few 'extras' had gathered around to watch what was seen as entertainment. Sawyer and other main characters were amongst the muddle on on-lookers. Sayid and Sawyer showed the most interest, they had been there after all. "You damn stupid junkie!" Jack finished, Charlie's head deep in its hiding spot of Kate's shoulder. At those four words Sawyer made this his business.

"Fuck off Doc!" He pushed the delusional Jack over with the slightest touch. "We were there! I think we know what happened, it wasn't his damn fault so I want you to back the fuck off!" Sawyer signalled a few times at Kate and Sayid to make his 'we'. Jack sat him self up and rubbed his face.

"It's none of your business, white trash." Jack stood up and puffed himself out to look bigger. Sawyer laughed, Kate felt like laughing too. Jack could barely keep his balance, he trying to make him self look big and strong while wobbling uncontrollably on the spot.

"I have the weirdest craving to find out wither or not you'd fall over if I blew." Sawyer tested his idea, it nearly worked, and Jack did stumble back. His stumble however, was more due to shock and the stench of teeth that remain un-brushed for at least two or three weeks. Kate laughed then shut up when a VERY tired Jack glared at her, this did, however, make her want to laugh even more. Sawyer turned and looked at Charlie, deciding that Jack wasn't even worth his time. The doctor was over worked, Charlie being the main reason; he was in serious need of sleep. And, in Sawyer's professional opinion, 'a quick screw'. His mind then roamed to thinking of asking Kate to do that for Jack, and then it came back to Charlie, his current problem.

"Charlie," Sawyer knelt down in front of Kate, hoping Charlie would notice that the voice addressing him had changed, "Charlie, it's me." Foggy blue eyes appeared from the rumble of blond and brown hair. Their owner smiled weakly up at the larger American.

"What ever he said to you, it shouldn't be taken seriously, he's as good as wasted." Sawyer flinched; it was a bad choice of words. Charlie's mouth turned in to a wider smile.

"You look silly." Charlie commented on Sawyer's fretful expression. Sawyer stopped worrying at that moment and smiled as well, as did Kate who caught the whole episode. The on lookers had dispersed to their blurry back ground positions and Sayid had taken Jack and made him lie down. Locke surveyed the scene as he sharpened his knife a short distance away. Sawyer straightened himself up and offered a hand to help Charlie, or Kate, up. Charlie stood up first, using the help offered, and then Kate got up, unassisted.

An awkward silence grasped the happy three on their way to get some of Sawyer's belongings from the beach. Standing in front of them was that man. He smiled a most disturbing smile as he took a few steps forward. Sawyer placed himself in front of Charlie, readying himself to throw a punch if need be, knowing full well that this man was too strong for him to take.

"Oh. I don't mean to disturb you. I just want to have a quick word with the little saviour." He kidded and stepped forward again. Now his face was only inches away from Sawyer's. Mystery man's ambery/red coloured eyes glared straight in to Sawyer's angry eyes. Sawyer clenched his fist and flung it at the man. It was a brave yet useless effort. It didn't even faze him; Sawyer's hand was grabbed and used against him. Our 'knight in shining armour' was frown backwards in to the undergrowth. Kate stepped forward but Charlie pulled her back.

"Kate, I don't want you getting hurt." Charlie whispered and Kate reluctantly did back down.

"How very noble of you." The man teased. He took another step forward and placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Let's walk and talk." He grinned at the smaller man. Charlie's reluctant smile managed a quick out burst of 'there is no way you can go off with him on your own!' from Kate but an out cold Sawyer was then brought to her attention. As Kate ran to help Sawyer the man guided Charlie off in to the forest. They stopped at the waterfall, so far there had been to words exchanged.

"What the bloody hell is it you want with me?" Charlie blurted out, very much against his better judgement.

"I just want to talk, this time anyways." He grinned, showing all of his hideous yellowing teeth, or what remained of them anyways. "Last time I confronted you I called you the prophesised one, you are. You are the one we others have been waiting for. I was sent to this world to serve you and look after you, but I have to say, I'd rather serve you in other ways now I'm here." Charlie stepped away when he could; this man was a serious psycho. Charlie was half expecting him to put a ghost mask on and try to claim that 'Scream' had a real plot or even that scary movie was supposed to be taken seriously.

"If I am some sought of saviour then what the fuck is it I'm meant to do? I'd really like to know!"

"You don't know? You are supposed to save us, get us off this island!" The man took a few more steps forward, urgently trying to get his point across. "It's said that you will defeat the beast and take us to the land where we will be safe."

"What beast? What bloody fucking land? I know less about this island then anyone who's ever had a speaking part!"

"Oh… you'd think that wouldn't you?" The man's voice changed tone and he drew a large kitchen knife from no where.

"What the fuck! Where the fuck did you get that!" Charlie jolted backwards, turned and started to run.

"You know something? I think Ethan had the right idea. Kill the 'saviour' then claim that you were a psychopathic maniac intent on destroying us not helping us. That'll get my people to wage war on that stupid little band of infants you call survivors! Yeah… Ethan had the right idea, if it wasn't for your bloody body guards he would have done it to."

"You forget one fucking thing about Ethan!" Charlie shouted, hiding somewhere in the undergrowth, the towering trees and loud animals distorting his voice, throwing the hunter off.

"Oh yeah… what's that?" He teased checking behind every little shrub as he followed what he thought was Charlie's voice.

"I fucking killed Ethan!" Charlie shouted, appearing from behind the man and hitting him with a large piece off wood, knocking him out cold. Charlie dropped it and stepped backwards, he saw blood leaking from the man's head. He breathed a sigh of relief then jumped half way to hell when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You did it your self?" Came Sawyer's voice from behind him. "You saved your self? That's impossible…" Sawyer was interrupted by a quick cough from the man on the ground in front of them; he drew one of his secret guns and shot at the man's head. The bullet piercing the outer skin, shattering the skull and squelching in to the brain. Charlie stared at the sight, he'd seen it in movies, TV shows and in the comics he used to read when he was a kid but, he never thought he'd see a man with his brains halfway out of his head in real life. The realisation struck him; he'd killed another man, another man who could give them the answer to where they are. He started to shake, he felt tears welling in to his eyes, and he bit his bottom lip, trying not to break down. Sawyer rapped an arm around him, nervously pulling the younger man in to a hopefully comforting hug. Kate appeared and was shocked by the dead man on the ground, half his brain on the floor and at least an inch deep in his own blood. But, more importantly, she was surprised to see one of the islands most cold hearted bastards trying to comfort her friend. She sighed then coughed when it was apparent that neither had noticed her. Sawyer quickly pulled himself of the still quietly sobbing Charlie and stared at Kate. Kate grinned at the expression on the southerners face, she suppressed laughter by turning to Charlie and felling worried and like she was the only one who could comfort him. She went up to him and hugged him in a similar way to Sawyer, only Charlie seamed to respond a lot less to her touch then he did to Sawyers, who now hovered nearby keeping an eye on the other two. Kate pulled away slowly and looked in to Charlie's eyes.

"Are you gonna be okay?" She asked softly. Charlie nodded slowly in response to her. She put a hand on Charlie's shoulder and then signalled to Sawyer that they should get going. Agree with all his heart Sawyer set off behind Kate and Charlie.

The three appeared at the cave to complete silence. No one was there...

End of chapter duh duh duuuuuhhh

Okay this is actually only half way through the chapter but I got quite bored of writing at this time and decided to stop… Hope you don't mind. I will finish this chapter obviously but not for a little while. Hope you don't mind. Also I'd like to add that


End file.
